


The Strange Summoning

by WindyOakes



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Original Summoner Character (Fire Emblem Heroes), Possession, Realization, Summoning, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyOakes/pseuds/WindyOakes
Summary: It's summoning time in Askr and the new banner features fallen heroes. Aviana is excited, but she keeps those who have been hurt by these heroes in the back of her mind. However, she couldn't have prepared for who appeared at the summoning stone.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a pretty normal day when she first appeared before me. At first I was unnerved by her presence, but I soon began to accept her as part of my life. Before I get ahead of myself let me set the scene. 

A new banner had just been released, one with fallen or possessed heroes. New banners were usually a call to celebrate the coming of long lost friends or greet different versions of themselves. This one should have been no different. However, instead of buzzing with excitement, other heroes were afraid of the new banner and would much rather it be another summer or bridal summoning. For them the fallen heroes were the living embodiment of all their failures. What they couldn’t protect, the kingdoms they destroyed, and the families they ripped apart in the process. However, these failed attempts or “heroes” instead of being lost to time and fading away were always standing right next to them constantly reminding them they weren’t good enough.

I, being the summoner, was excited for the new heroes, but I never let the thought of the other heroes escape my mind. I couldn’t be naïve and ignore the pain of the heroes who have come before these fallen beings. I had to remember to keep Grima away from both Robins, to keep the fallen Celica away from Alm and the others, and to keep Takumi and the tortured soul that he was away from his family and the members of the Kingdom of Nohr. 

It was a lot to take on, but I was prepared for the outcome. Or so I thought.

The more I thought about the banner as the date drew nearer, the more the excitement wore off. By summoning these people, I realized I was bringing torture on those around me who have been greatly affected by their presences. I would reopen old wounds and pour salt into them as if I were the most heartless person in the world.  
Not only that, but it wouldn’t be for certain these heroes would listen to me. Their minds were fuzzy with hatred and a separate influence they had no control over. Some of them were eviler than evil as well and were too high and mighty to see reason. How was I to control them if they had no control over themselves? I talked to a friend once about this dilemma and she reassured me it would be alright. She said these types of heroes, though they had no personal control, would still be able to listen to simple orders such as ‘attack,’ ‘charge,’ and ‘retreat.’ Apparently she has had a lot of experience dealing with these types of heroes. 

However, it was very peculiar because she said they had a name for these types of heroes in her world. 

Berserker, was it? I can’t really remember, but it was something odd like that. 

Anyway, the day the new banner released, I dragged Alfonse along to the summoning stone for moral support and physical support if anything got out of hand. He complained slightly when he had to be dragged away from his studies, but instantly perked up when he saw my shaking form and unsure appearance.  
When we got there, we stood and stared at the ancient relic for a long time before either of us said something. My heart was beating fast and I could feel as my cheeks filled with heat from the nervousness and anxiousness I was feeling. My hair was askew from trying to get some shut eye before since I hadn’t slept all night. I gently put a hand on my chest feeling the beats of my heart through my clothing. The summoning stone and I were in an intense stand off and I wanted to pull the trigger of my divine weapon, but something was stopping me.  
Something that hadn’t stopped me before. 

Was it fear? 

I wasn’t new to fear. Fear was something I have felt many times when staring in the face of Veronica and Surtr, but I never felt fear when staring in the face of the summoning stone. Usually, summonings were joyous occasions because they brought tidings of new heroes and new holidays. But this was somehow different. I, perhaps, was overthinking it and psyching myself out when there was no actual danger for me. Maybe I was right in overthinking the possible dangers of fallen heroes. I wouldn’t really know until I pulled the trigger.

Alfonse put a gentle hand on my shoulder, shocking me out of my trance and reassuring me of my power and ability to summon. “Hey.” he said, “You can do this. You have talked to Robin and so many others about it. They all said they felt protected with and without these heroes here. They trust you, Aviana. You should trust yourself as well.” 

I inhaled deeply without saying a word and nodded with a smile on my face. With him by my side, I could do anything I put my mind to, including summon heroes such as these. I turned back to the altar and gave it a stern look. With his hand still on my shoulder, I poised my gun to shoot at the summoning stone, selected the red stone, deposited my five orbs, and shot. I stood up from my hunched over position once the shot was fired and sighed as I waited for the outcome of my hard- earned orbs. I put my hand on top of Alfonse’s and squeezed, nervous for what was going to become of this session.

When the shot reached the summoning stone, it shone with a gleaming light and sparks flew all around. The red stone in the middle glowed with intensity as the orbs gave it energy. Smoke billowed out from the bottom of the stone and as slight ‘poof’ could be heard indicating a hero of higher caliber. ‘Good,’ I thought, ‘A four or a five-star hero.’ 

 

More smoke poured out of the stone, concealing whoever was standing there from our view. My heart clenched in my chest as the smoke took it’s sweet, old time clearing away from the being standing there. Growing impatient and without thinking, I ran up a little bit and cleared the smoke away with my hand, so I could see a little more than a silhouette. From what I was getting from the silhouette alone was someone with a hood pulled up on their head, a glowing, purple aura, and a cloak that reached the ground. ‘Ok.’ I thought, ‘Must be Grima. 

But something didn’t line up. Both Grimas had silhouettes that were tremendously different from the person in front of me. Their silhouettes were both big with hoods billowing in their raw power and hair dancing all around them. This silhouette in front of me was slender, hunched over, and emanated sadness.

I was confused, but I knew all would be answered soon. 

The smoke cleared and I finally was able to catch a glimpse at the person surrounded by it. At the sight of the person, the small smile on my face all but faded away with smoke. My eyes widened to the size of platters at and I could feel as my heart tightened in my chest. 

I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. 

Out of all the people I thought the hero would be, she was the last person I thought would show up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summoner summoning...a summoner? Aviana is faced with herself as she meets a fallen version of herself from a different timeline. How do her and Alfonse interact with her?

I stood there stunned at the person in front of me. Her hood was up, her eyes were glowing red, and she had a dense purple aura around her. Though she should have been holding a gun much like mine, she was holding a purple tome in her hand indicating dark magic was at play. Her robe was black instead of the bright white and there were a couple of burns and other scattered damages on it. I was unsure what to make of the person in front of me and. I was beyond confused. I turned to Alfonse to see his reaction and he was just as shocked as I was at this development. 

Who was this person, you ask? 

This person was none other than…me. I was staring at a warped, depressed, and decrepit version of myself from another timeline. There was no doubt it was me as well since I could see we shared the same scar from failed summons. I examined her a bit more before she started to introduce herself: she had dark circles under her eyes and it seems permanent tracks of tears could be seen on her face. I immediately began to wonder what happened to her to get her this horrible state.

“My name is Aviana.” she said, “A summoner. Do I…do I startle you?” 

The correct answer to her question would be yes, but not wanting to cause any more harm, I told a lie. “No…we’re just surprised.” I said, not too sure if that was just a synonym for startle, “Right, Alfonse?” I turned to Alfonse, begging for some help to quell any suspicion she had.

Alfonse ran up right next to me in front of Aviana and looked her up and down. He looked uneasy at her presence, as if her very existence was an unpleasant experience for him. It took him a while to form any comprehensible words, but what came out of his mouth was the least reassuring thing I have ever had the pleasure of hearing. “No, we aren’t startled.” He said, “We just…weren’t expecting you, that’s all.” I sighed at Alfonse. If there was one thing he wasn’t good at, it was reassuring heroes he had just met. He might as well have put his lip over his whole entire head and swallowed it. I still loved him though. 

I looked back up to the hero in front of me and noticed her eyes have grown to the size of platters like mine had and tears were starting to well up in her eyes. She was staring at Alfonse with a sorrowful look in her eyes and her gaze was unwavering. I looked to Alfonse, looking for an answer I knew he didn’t have and a growing look of concern in my own eyes. He just shrugged his shoulders at me, being just at as much of a loss as I was. I turned back to the summoner and noticed the tears have fallen onto her cheeks. 

“Don’t cry.” I said attempting to wipe the tears away, “You’re safe here, I promise.” Aviana caught my hand, which was inches away from her face, and slowly put it back down to my side. Her grip was soft and wasn’t menacing at all. She turned away from us, the strange aura and black robe following her. 

“I.” she said in a soft voice, “I don’t need pity.” With that she walked away from us to walk through the rest of the castle. Since she was me, I knew she didn’t need my assistance getting acquainted with the layout. However, I was worried of what her interactions would be with other heroes. Unlike the rest of the fallen heroes, we didn’t know a scrap of information about her. I didn’t know what she had gone through, what happened in her world, or, the scariest thought of all, what brought her to be possessed by another being. Judging by the purple aura and glowing red eyes, I was guessing she had fallen into one of Grima’s traps when she reached a point of no return. But that was about all I could grasp just by looking at her. 

All of the rest of it was a big question mark and perhaps that’s what sacred me the most. Alfonse put a hand on my shoulder once more and I instantly melted into his soft touch. I turned to look up to him, the same look of worry in my eyes. “Do you think she will be okay in this world?” I asked a slight tremor to my voice, “I’m afraid seeing the other heroes might derail her a bit.” 

I could tell Alfonse was trying to think of something reassuring to say. It was evident in his eyes he was grappling with what his word choice would be to such a loaded question. I didn’t think there would be much to say about the situation, reassuring or not. We have another summoner in our world with a tome, but she is despaired and fallen. Would we treat her like all the other heroes or do we treat her more delicately because of she’s seen? I never thought the tables would be turned on me and I would be the one having to deal with the idea of another one of my worlds falling into disrepair. 

How did the other heroes deal with it? I had to keep a mental note to ask them later. 

Alfonse caught my eye, finally ready to give me words of encouragement. “If she is as resilient and strong as you, then I believe she will be okay.” he said. 

I nodded slowly to his response, not being completely comforted by his answers. We walked away from the summoning stone with more questions than answers and I was pondering the whole time. Sure, we were both resilient, but there was something in her world that broke her and caused her to turn to Grima of all people for help. 

The question was what would break me to the point of falling into such despair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! Summoner meets summoner in this chapter! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviana tries to figure out what has left the other version of herself so grief-stricken and broken. She consults her friends as well as books to find out the answer. When the answer finally hits her, she is upset and in disbelief.

As I grappled with the fact of another summoner in our world, I made sure to check up on her every so often. I took glances of her in the library when she was sitting across from me and watched her interactions with other heroes carefully. What I found out was she was silent for most conversations and she observed other heroes conversing in the corner, not wanting to have her input be heard. During training sessions, she complied to where I wanted her to go. When she attacked, she did so with so much ferocity and something else-anguish maybe-that often times it scared me. I found myself keeping my distance from her even though I was also keeping an eye on her. 

I studied the history of Aksr and other worlds to try to figure out what would push someone so far into the depths of despair. I tried reading the other fallen heroes without getting too close to them and her as well. When I found something different about them, I wrote it down in a notebook in my chambers. Sometimes I was up burning the midnight oil trying to find out what I was missing from my research. This endless studying and training often times led me being dragged to bed by Alfonse and several other heroes. 

However, as Alfonse said, I was resilient and wouldn’t take a dead end as an answer.

I grabbed both Robin and Chrom at one point and talked to them about what Grima could do exactly. We met in the library as I had a stack of books in my hands telling of all the ways one could get possessed in different worlds. I also had the profiles of each of the fallen heroes telling of what caused them to fall, where, and what happened after. I told Robin and Chrom the summoner I met seemed to have submitted herself to Grima in some way and I wanted to know if there was a way to rid oneself of them. 

Robin shook her head at my questions and sounded defeated when relaying her knowledge to me. She took the books from my hands, set them on a table, and took one of my hands in hers. “Unfortunately, I have only escaped Grima one time and it was pure coincidence.” she said in a soft tone, “If I didn’t have my friends there to help me, I would have fallen too. Maybe try being friendly with her and gain her trust before you immediately try to ‘fix’ her so to speak.” I averted my eyes to the side when I heard her answer, still confused to what caused her to fall so hard and so fast. I couldn’t think of anything that would cause such despair. 

Chrom noticed my confusion and loss immediately. With one finger he lifted my chin up to look at both him and Robin. They were both smiling at me with a certain look of pity in their eyes as if I were a small child. I wondered what they thought of my problems and sudden urge to help her. “Think of something you absolutely can’t live without.” he said, “It might be another half or other people around you. Think what you would do if you lost everything and maybe that will make your bond grow.” 

I walked away feeling scared and tense. I’d rather not think of such things, but they had a good point. If I wanted to truly understand fallen heroes, I first had to know their pain. However, I couldn’t pick a point in time where we were close to losing absolutely everything. 

Then one day, it all of a sudden clicked when I was examining my face in the mirror in our chambers. Alfonse was standing to the side, getting ready for the day, when a recent event popped into my mind. The nine days. I began to ask myself, what if the nine days played out how they were supposed to play out and Alfonse died? What if Hel somehow ended up winning in the end and took the entirety of the living with her? My eyes widened, and tears came to my eyes. “That’s what happened?” I asked my voice soft and small.   
I looked at the bed in the mirror, trying to imagine Alfonse laying there completely devoured by the curse. The images that came to my mind were horrifying and they were even more horrifying when I realized someone had to endure it. 

Alfonse turned to me, still brushing his hair out. “What was that?” he asked, “I didn’t quite hear you, my dear.” I turned away from the mirror and walked over to Alfonse without saying a word and my eyes downcast. I moved a table or two out of the way to get to him and I put my hands on his strong chest, my eyes filled with sorrow at my sudden realization. I could feel his heart beating beneath my hands and I imagined what the feeling would be like if it were to suddenly stop because of some damned curse. I would be devastated. I wouldn’t know how to function if I lost Alfonse. 

Alfonse grew concerned at my sudden lack of words and sudden movements. He grabbed one of my hands in his, squeezed tight, and lifted my chin to look up to him. His eyes reflected my sadness, his eyebrows furrowed to the top of his forehead, and his thumb was slowly tracing circles into the back of my hand. “What is it, love?” he asked sweetly, “What has robbed the smile off your face?” 

I met Alfonse’s eyes, though it was difficult, and opened my mouth. However, no words escaped my lips as I was trying to figure out how to word what I was about to say. I stood there, staring at Alfonse with my mouth open for a good ten minutes, afraid of his reaction before I was able to make out any words. “The reason she’s how she is. Aviana.” I started tears almost immediately spilling out of my eyes at the very thought, “Was because she lost you. The nine days came to pass, and she lost…everything.” 

Alfonse’s eyes grew wide at the realization. I could tell as the gears in his mind started to turn, trying to think of a universe where he had left me so upset. Tears came to his eyes thinking about all of the horrible outcomes. “I…” he started to say, “I couldn’t even begin to imagine a world where I left you so…broken. Are you sure that is what happened?” 

I nodded slowly and sadly. “Alfonse, you are my everything.” I said squeezing his hand, “Those nine days were some of the scariest ones I have ever experienced. I…wasn’t prepared for a world without you in it.” At my confession, Alfonse pulled me in for a long embrace. I started to sob uncontrollably into his shoulder and Alfonse whispered soft and sweet nothings into my hair in an attempt to comfort me. My heart was so broken thinking of what the poor summoner had to go through in her world. The pure terror, outrage, and depression would be enough to push anyone to the brink of insanity. 

Losing Alfonse must have been the start of her fall into the depths of hel. She must have lost everything in the battle to save all of Askr. 

The poor, poor girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third installment. I hope you are liking it so far. The idea of a summoner being a fallen hero happened when the nine days chapter came out in book three. I just haven't gotten along to writing it until now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summoner flies a hair brained plan past Anna and it doesn't fly too well. However, Anna knows Summoner won't give up so easily, so she leaves her with some friendly advice.

“There’s no way.” Anna said, looking at the messy plan I had laid out before her. My messy hand writing and ink blots adorned the page, making it harder to read than necessary. “There’s no way this plan would work. The Grima from this world has no control over her and even if they did, do you really think they would relinquish that control so easily?” I stood up from leaning on the desk and averted my eyes to the side. Sure, my plan was hair brained, stupid, and bat shit crazy, but something in me wanted something to work so desperately that I would go to any lengths to help the poor soul out. I wanted the fallen summoner to see the light and wanted her to not feel so despaired so much it hurt me inside. I wanted all the fallen heroes to not be so…fallen. 

I nervously put both of my arms behind my back and connected my hands with my fingers, clenching tightly. I started to kick my foot back and forth, causing a bit of dust to fly up into the air and into the sunlight that streamed in through the opened window. Anna was staring at me with worried and calculating eyes and her hands were folded neatly under her chin. “I know…it’s crazy.” I said a little hesitation to my voice, “But it could work. If we could just ask Grima to let go of her, all would be well.” I knew full well Grima would never relinquish control of one of their victims, but my desperate mind wanted something…anything to work.

Anna sighed as she stood up and walked around her desk to put both of her hands on my shoulders. She towered at least two inches over my already short form and in the shadows, she looked like a monster. I looked deeply into her worry-stricken eyes, wondering what she was thinking in the midst of my dumb beyond dumb plans. I unlatched my arms and placed them by my sides, preparing myself fully for what she had to say. “Aviana, I know you want to help her out and rid her of the terrors she faced.” she said, voicing exactly what I was thinking, “But you don’t just go asking the Grimas nicely to let someone go. Doing something like that is asking for death. And to be honest, you know full well, nothing can completely erase the things she’s seen.” 

She took her hands off my shoulders and gently rubbed my back before she sat down only to get immersed in her work once more. I stood there, silent and thinking of what my next plan of attack would be. I have observed her all I could in battle and in the halls to a point where she has started to notice when I was listening in on a conversation or intently staring at her set of skills. She would get suspicious, but I wondered if she knew it was all in good conscious. It felt as if there was nothing more I could do at that point. I was at a loss once more. 

I clenched my fists so hard my knuckles started to turn white and I opened my mouth to say something but, yet again, nothing escaped my lips. “I…I.” I stuttered, “I want to help.” I put my hands out in front of me and stared. Was there truly nothing more I could do, I thought calculating my plans through my hands…I guess.

Anna took off her reading glasses, set the quill back in the pot, and looked up to me a knowing look and smile on her face. “I already know you are going to keep trying even if your journey turns out fruitless.” she said, somewhat mischievously, “I know you can help her. Actually you are the only one who can help relieve her of even some of the pain she is feeling. My only words for you is go help that poor girl out, but be careful where you tread.” 

I stood staring at my commander, stunned at her words of encouragement. Out of all the things I expected to come out of her mouth, those were the last words I thought off. I let the shock reside for a moment before I nodded and turned around to head out the door. A smile was plastered across my face when I walked out, closed the door gently behind me, and was greeted by both Alfonse and Sharena. They both looked as if they had recently had their ear up against the wooden door separating the two parties. 

They were out of breath and worry was deeply set in their eyes as well. “So!” Sharena asked, “Are you just going to stand there and keep all the secrets from us? Tell us what she told you!” She grabbed onto my arm and started shaking like a child would, excitement relevant in her form and actions. 

I smiled the warmest smile at both her and Alfonse indicating good news. “She told me I am the only one who could probably alleviate some of her pain.” I said, “It’s not going to be easy, but I will try to help her out the best I can.” 

Alfonse pulled me into a hug, a sigh of relief escaping his body. In my arms, he seemed so tense as if he had been thinking about this summoner since she arrived in our Askran home. I could feel the muscles on his back were all twisted and his arms around my frame felt knotty and tensed up. I could only imagine what Aviana does every time she sees him. When their eyes met, she probably bursts into tears seeing how my Alfonse reminded her so much of the Alfonse she had lost. The Alfonse that stood in front of me was bound to notice he can’t do much for her and it was bound to take a toll on him. He had always been the type to take other’s emotions and internalize them as a fault of his own. I knew him like the back of my hand, so it was undoubtedly true. “I’m so glad we can finally help her.” He whispered into my hair, “Every time I see her, I feel so helpless knowing I could never be what she wants me to be.” 

I rubbed his back as gently as I could before I released him and held him arms-length from me. I looked at both Sharena and Alfonse when I began to speak. “I will help her, I can promise you that.” I said, “I don’t know how, but I will.” Sharena and Alfonse both nodded at me, tears in all of our eyes, before we headed off through the castle. 

Our plan was not as concrete as I would have liked it, but it was start. I was happy knowing we could finally find a way to help Aviana. 

However, little did I know she was listening in on the whole thing hidden behind a wall with tears streaming down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a plan unfolds! Thanks for all the support on this piece so far! I really appreciate and I hope you continue to enjoy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summoner puts weeks of training into the fallen summoner and finds new developments in her. In a turn of events, the fallen summoner finally opens up.

Over the next couple of weeks, I managed, with the correct supplies and skill switching, to get Aviana up to her halfway point when it came to her stats. She was strong for where she was, dishing out critical attacks to those twice her level and finishing foes with enough room to move around. With the help of medics, healers, and clerics we managed to keep her in top shape. Over time, I could see as our training sessions took a turn for the better. In the beginning, she just complied to my commands with a simple head nod and no words. But now, I finally saw her talking to other recruits and heroes and taking the time to open up a bit about her life. 

It made me smile each time I saw her discussing tactics with Robin or practicing her form with Henry. Though seeing her practice with Henry made me slightly uneasy knowing how excited he can get about blood and gore. On the rare occasion I heard them discussing it, I saw as Aviana’s expression contort into one of disgust as if she couldn’t remember what talking to Henry was like. It made me laugh, but I also felt for the poor girl since I too have been in that position. 

However, over that time, I also noticed as something peculiar occurred. No, it wasn’t Henry’s obsession, but something much stranger. The more time Aviana spent here in Askr and talking to other heroes, the more her cloak started to return to the white it once was. Every time I looked at her, the whiteness and brightness of the cloak started to return to a point where it looked like she accidentally tye dyed the thing black. 

On a side note, I had to explain what tye dye was to Alfonse when I first said it.

Not only that, but her eyes started to change colors from the deep red she appeared with to the bright blue I knew. When her stats were finally half way, it looked like she had heterochromia or something of that nature. I got excited and started to think that maybe her sadness and despair was finally leaving her body. Maybe she was internally ridding herself of Grima with every step she took and attack she dished out. 

I was happy for her. 

When her moods started to noticeably change, she started to follow me around the castle as she took an interest in what I was doing. She watched me cook, sat down and read with me when we had some down time, and watched carefully as I divvied out commands to other heroes. She didn’t speak much, but instead intently took in everything she heard and saw from me. It was interesting to say the least to gain a new apprentice and side kick when I have spent so long living without one.   
She was half way through her transformation and strength when we were sat in the dining hall one day, enjoying a meal, when she spoke to me. It surprised me so much I nearly choked on the mashed potatoes in my mouth. 

“It has occurred to me that I have never truly explained to you how I got…this way.” She said, “I think I am ready to tell you what happened.” 

I stared at her for a minute before I slowly put the book I was reading down and pushed it and my plate of food to the side. “Okay.” I said softly as I put my elbows on my knees, “Tell me everything.” 

Aviana sighed as she began to compose her emotions and all the thoughts swarming around her head. She cleared her throat and sat up straight before delving into the information she had. “I come from an Askran kingdom where everything is destroyed and Hel rules everywhere, even the land of the living.” She said, “This was not the start of my downfall. I lost…” She paused and looked around the room for something. I was slightly confused at what she was doing, but soon her eyes set on the small locket I wore around my neck. 

I looked down to my chest, finally noticing what she was staring at and promptly took the locket off to show her. In the locket were pictures of all my friends from Alfonse to Commander. It even included a small picture of Bruno Alfonse gave me. I showed Aviana and as soon as I did, tears welled up in her eyes and she pointed to all of the people in my locket.   
“I lost all of them.” She said a hand now over mouth, muffling her words slightly, “However the worst part was losing Alfonse. I tried so diligently to find a cure and combed through hundreds of thousands of pages only to come up with nothing. I knew in that moment, when I was watching Alfonse die, the gods had forsaken us.” 

Tears started to well up in my eyes as I listened to her story. I never thought my speculations would turn out to be true. I hoped it would have all been some sort of cruel joke. But it was a very real reality for Aviana. I reached my hand out to place on her lap, but quickly retracted it when I remembered what happened the day I summoned her. Aviana, however, gently took my hand and placed it on her lap for me, a rare smile dancing across her lips. “Combing through thousands of documents…only to come up with nothing.” I said reflecting on my own fruitless search. 

“I’m sure you experienced it too.” she said knowingly, “However, in my timeline, Gustav never took the curse for Alfonse and I was forced to watch him die at the hands of Hel. I was later forced to see him as a zombie and take him out once and for all.” 

I gasped. I had forgotten all about the zombie like Gustav we had to fight. My eyes searched the room for something to keep me from crying, but the tears spilled over my eyes like a waterfall. My sudden outburst of emotion startled the summoner in front of me and she put a gentle hand on top of mine. “Why do you cry?” she asked. 

I looked up to her tears still falling from my eyes. “I had forgotten all about the zombie like Gustav we were fighting.” I said, “I…couldn’t even imagine what it must be like to fight….Alfonse of all people. Gods, it’s horrible!” 

Aviana smiled a pitying smile at me as she squeezed onto my hand. “It was my cruel reality.” She said, tears spilling over her eyes as well, “The next month I lost my entire army to Hel and that was when Grima took advantage of me. The male one, in particular, came up to me and asked if I wanted to submit…and unfortunately I complied.”   
The purple aura, though it had significantly disappated, finally made sense and a new sense of anger overcame me. 

He would be the one to take advantage of someone in agony, wouldn’t he? The bastard. I clenched my other hand into a fist at the very thought of him coming up to Aviana at her worst and asking her to submit. I looked at the girl in front of me and I tried to imagine what it must have felt like. Unstoppable hatred pouring through you on top of your already paining despair. 

I turned my head to the side for a minute to hide the grimace I was wearing. It must have been a nightmare.

As soon as I had turned my head away, I felt it being brought back forward by her surprisingly soft hands. When I looked her in the eyes once more, I saw tears as well as a sad smile on her face. “Don’t overthink for my sake, Aviana.” She said as she got up, “What happened in my world can’t be changed and you know that. I appreciate all your help, but you really don’t have to. Now I will let you get back to your meal before it gets cold. Good bye.” With her last words, she walked out of the room and off into the rest of the castle.

I looked at the plate of food in front of me and I realized I no longer had an appetite and it felt as if something heavy had dropped in my stomach. In a fit of anger, I pounded my hands on the table thinking about the words she had left me with. I felt I couldn’t just leave her to her own despair. Like with all the other heroes, I had to make sure she had some good memories from this place!

I looked up to the wall in front of me, a new mission in mind. 

I was going to help her in whatever way I could and make sure felt welcomed. You could count on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update! I might change the end of this chapter later, but I'm not too sure yet. It depends on where the next chapter goes. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am going to add more chapters as I write them. More characters are going to be introduced as I go. Thanks again!


End file.
